A modern integrated circuit (IC) manufactured on a semiconductor substrate contains millions or even billions of transistors. Performance of the IC is dependent upon matching physical and electronic properties of the transistors. As the minimum gate length of the transistors continues to scale, variation substrate properties, transistor dimensions, or in the geometries or composition of the various components and constituents of each transistor can create an electronic mismatch between transistors within the IC. These effects can degrade device performance and reduce yield of the IC.